Remember what you haven't forgotten
by naughtydolphins
Summary: This takes place before Eclipse but after New Moon. Edward had left to go to a vampire metting in Volterra and while he is on his trip Bella get's into a car accident that leaves her with amnesia. She no longer remembers Edward or the Cullens.
1. first meeting again

**AN: Ok so this is my first fanfic and sorry if it isn't very good I just want to try my hand at writting one of these. I'm only gonna write the first chapter and if people like it and respond and want me to continue I will.**

**SUMARY:**

**this takes place before Eclipse but after New Moon. Edward had left to go to a vampire metting in Volterra and while he is on his trip Bella get's into a car accident that leaves her with amnesia. She no longer remembers Edward or the Cullens, and Jacob has convinced her that he was her boyfriend ever since she moved to Forks and that they are madly in love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings those belong the the wonderful ****Stephenie Meyer** **but I do take claim to the problems.**

BPOV:

"Ahem," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a very pale but extremely handsome boy.

"Who are you? How did you get in to my room?" I asked. I was expecting Jake to come but not until later. This new boy could be another werewolf but he seemed too pale and less brawny. He was still handsome and muscular but in a different way from the werewolfs, the one's that I knew at least.

"I'm Edward," he answered like I should recognize that name, I didn't. I just looked at him blankly. He looked me right in the eye like he was trying to make me remember something. I still couldn't remember who he was, he looked at me for a few more seconds then gave up on whatever he was trying to do. "Why dosen't she know who I am?" he mutterd. He looked like he wanted to say more, ask more but then he turned towards my window and suddenly he looked like he smelled rotton eggs. He turned towards me again and said, "I have to go but I will be back, I can't leave you again Isabella Swan, I swear I will never leave you again." He jumped out of my window and seconds later Jake came in.

I was sitting there confused. How did he know my name I wondered. I was also torn because part of me wanted to tell Jake about the mysterious boy but the other half of me wanted to keep him a secret. I had a feeling Jake wouldn't like to know about him. I didn't have to make the choice of telling him though because the second Jake walked in his face contorted into the same look the other boy had had, like he'd smelled something rotten.

"He's been here hasn't he," Jake turned on me. My brain was still working slowly trying to process everthing that had just happened. He stalked closer and there was a look on his face I had never seen before...anger. Then I remembered something. Jake and I were in the woods, and so was the mysterious boy. But for some reason, the other boy was holding me protectively, while Jake was across from us looking very angry.

"Wh..Wh..Who are you talking about," I stammered. I decide to not let Jake know about the other boy there was no way he could know someone had just been in my room without me telling him.

"The bloodsucker," Jake hissed.

"You mean the boy who just left?" I asked pointing to my window. Okay so Jake had figured out there had been another boy here somehow. I was still way beyond confused though.

Then Jake smiled, "You dont remember him. No he left again before your accident so you wouldn't remember him would you." Jake's face lit up. Whatever he just realized made him very happy. He picked me up and began dancing in circles smiling, and hugging me, and repeatedly whispering in my ear that he loved me.

I smiled back at him, his mood catching onto me "Why are you so happy?" I asked him giggling.

"Just promise you'll love me forever and never leave me for anyone else," he said putting me down and getting serious. His happy mood had left and he sounded sad and worried and I didn't like that.

"Of course," I answered, "Who would I leave you for, I could never love anyone like you."

He looked relieved and bent down so we were eye level. "I love you," he wispered in my ear and then kissed me gently. He picked me up and put me on my bed.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked. Then I had another flashback- me asking the same question to the pale mysterious boy and him saying no.

"Of course," Jake's answer brought me back to the present and I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I moved over to the edge of my bed and Jake layed down next to me. He felt extremely hot like he always did but for some reason I didn't enjoy the heat like I normally did, I wished for something cold.

**AN: Ok so I know some people must be wondering why Edward left if he sensed a werewolf but that question will be answered in the next chapter.**


	2. the problem

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, and I promise for those Edward lovers that she will remember her past with him i just won't say how long it is going to take.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings those belong the the wonderful ****Stephenie Meyer** **but I do take claim to the problems.**

EPOV:

I left Bella's room quickly I could sense the dog coming and I figured her room wouldn't be the best place for a fight plus I needed to figure out why she couldn't remember me. I decided Charlisle would be the best person to turn to. I ran home and found my family all waiting in the living room. They all looked tense Alice was fidgiting and looked like she wanted to say something but Charlisle was the first person to say anything. "Edward I don't know why she dosn't remember you, but knowing Bella it's most likely a form of amnesia."

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry," Alice had gotten up and came over and hugged me

"Yeah you two were just starting to get over the whole you leaving her thing," Jasper said.

"But it's okay," I said. My family seemed to think this was a crisis. "I'll just help Bella remember me and..." Alice looked like she would be sobbing if she could.

"Things aren't going to work out." she said. Jasper got up and held her. I looked at each one of my family members and each one looked sad and stricken. Even Emmet who could make a joke out of any situation looked devastated. i looked back at Alice and probed into her mind and saw a vision of me and Bell and a blur Bella was wraped up in the blur and she was shouting at me. She was sobbing and telling me she never wanted to see me ever, and then it was over. I knew instantly that the blur was that dog that Bella had be-friended.

I sat down and put my head into my hands i couldn't figure out what to do my family quietly left the room Alice squezed my shoulder before walking out. I could have been sitting there for minutes or it could have been hours, but i realized that sitting around being sad wasen't going to get Bella back so i stood up and and called my family back if i was going to figure out how to get Bella back i would need all of thier help. the each entered the room and sat down i stood up.

i turned and faced the and told them that i planned to win Bella back but i would need their help. I looked at each person individually and recived a nod from everyone untill my gaze landed on Rosealie. she didn't nod but didn't shake her head as i had expected her to she just looked me straight on aand said, "It's gonna be hard but if you really love her?" i snarled at her and she shook he head saying,"Fine but it's for you not her."

"Whatever," i answered. just glad to have my whole family backing me up on this.

**AN: I keep writing these short boring chapters (well maybe not boring) but I promise it will pick up and become more romantic with Edward trying to win her back. Oh yeah and Jacob is going to Bella's school now and Bella and him hang out with Mike, Angela, Jessica, and the rest of them. None of them seem compelled to let Bella know about her past with Edward though after having been warned by Jake not to. **


	3. just an AN please read

**AN: Hey I made a mistake you know how I said I had the second chapter done all along I guess I accidentally posted it with the first I will write long and hard and try and get the third one out soon. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, I can keep saying that if you want, sorry. I am also sorry I don't have the third chapter yet but this is getting difficult unfortunately I am very bad at romance (last time I even had a date was about three years ago I know I'm pathetic) and every time I try and write the next chapter I end up messing it up if you have any romantic ideas let me know. Please. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, seriously I can just keep saying that.**


	4. the story

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry I still feel awful about the whole chapter mess up and I am sorry it took me so long to write this. I am working on my own novel actually, I just made a huge breakthrough and wrote the ending it is so perfect -jumps up and down- but I write like Stephanie and though I may have the beginning and end done the middle is far off. It's not as good as Twilight, or others in the series, but I think it has potential. It has been occupying a lot of my time. Oh yeah also when I said three years I meant four I was thinking about it and I counted wrong. For those of you dying to know my age I am 14 (turning fifteen in December) and I am a sophomore in high school. Yeah, for those of you who just did the math sixth grade was the last time I had a date. I am truly and ultimately the most pathetic person on earth (in romantic issues at least). So I really do need help in the whole capturing how the characters (in love) feel. Anyone who wants to give advice feel welcome to contact me at I am also accepting advice on were I should take this story since my original plotline stinks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings those belong the wonderful Stephanie Meyer** **but I do take claim to the problems.**

BPOV:

I woke up screaming "Edward" I didn't know why but Jake seemed really upset. I remember the pale handsome boy was named Edward and maybe Jake knew him. He and Jake might not be friends. I went downstairs Charlie was long gone, like he always is, as I fixed our breakfasts Jake got ready for school.

He had basically been living in my house lately Billy didn't mind that much and Charlie was pretty oblivious. He would pretend to go home once it got to late and sneak back in the second Charlie went to sleep.

He came downstairs just as I was finished making our cereal. He sat down at the table and I put the bowl in front of him and sat down next to him.

"How 'bout we ditch school today," Jake garbled out while still eating the cereal.

"You know I can't Charlie would kill me, plus I have to talk to Angela when we were shopping in Port Angles the other day I saw the perfect pair of shoes to go with her prom dress."

Jake laughed, "Oh yes, the impossibly colored shoes to go with the equally as impossibly colored dress."

"Hey you still have to get your tux remember." I hit his arm playfully.

**AN: Bella is more social now and doesn't fell as awkward a proms** **(weird to imagine her like) she is still clumsy though. **

I suddenly remembered junior prom the mysterious pale boy was holding me tightly and keeping me from falling. I looked gorges and I saw Jake standing in the corner staring at me. As suddenly as it came it went and there was Jake staring at me from the other side of the table.

"Jake do you remember junior prom?" He suddenly looked defensive.

"Yes I danced with you all night it was fun," he didn't look like he was lying but I know what I saw.

"Then who was the pale boy dancing with me?"

"Oh Edward he was your old boyfriend I let him have one dance at junior prom."

"Oh," I said. "Can you tell me more about him." I was now very curios about this boy that apparently still loved me considering his stalkerish appearance last night. I wonder why we broke up and when we had been dating.

"I'll tell you on the way to school right now you need to get ready," he chased me upstairs chanting whose afraid of the big bad wolf until I ran into my room and slammed the door in his face. "You know that won't stop me," he yelled.

"Yes it will," I said, "You respect my privacy I really like that Jake it's mature." I remembered all the stories girls at school told me about their boyfriends not respecting them at all and shuddered. Jake would never do that I thought.

I pulled on a pink ruffle miniskirt and a white t-shirt, a little skimpy for forks but hey I wanted to wear it. I grabbed my purse which housed the cell phone Jake bought for me and paid every month to upkeep, my money, and other girl things. I walked out the door of m room to find Jake patiently waiting for me leaning against the wall.

"Okay is the girl all ready to go to school," Jake asked smiling.

"Oh wait I think I need to spend another hour on my hair," I turned playfully back to my room. Jacob reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist puling me closer then turning me around and full on kissing me his warm lips felling almost perfect melded to mine but again I felt like there was something I wanted more, cool lips.

We walked out to the car hand in hand and he got into the drivers side and me into the passengers. "So are you going to tell me about boyfriend number one," I asked.

"Oh Edward right, well you and him starting dating at the beginning of junior year and he was a little extreme," he said

"Oh," I answered. "Extreme how?"

"Well he was way over protective always hanging around you and from what I heard from your friends he also… did things to you." he looked really uncomfortable.

"Like what?" I probed.

"Well you know that scar on your hand," I looked down at the scar that always felt cooler then the rest of my skin.

"H.. h.. he did this," I asked raising my hand.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"So I broke up with him because he abused me," I tried to grasp the fact that I had been through an abusing relationship.

"Not exactly he actually broke up with you," Jake said.

"Why," I asked. "Why did he break up with me and why didn't I break up with him?" I couldn't understand why I would stay in an abusing relationship.

"Well he tried to do things, things you weren't ready for and when you wouldn't, do those things he abused you more," Jake looked sad. "Then one day he decided that you had to be ready and he did it he took your innocence and then he broke up with you."

"Why…," I asked again.

"Because you weren't innocent enough for him anymore," Jacob spat out the words.

"No I mean why did I stay with him long enough to let it get that far," I was tearlessly crying.

"Because he threatened you and your father if you ever told on him or tried to break up with him." Jacob looked disgusted and sick. I felt an anger starting to grow inside me. I hated this this.. this creature that hurt me and threatened me I wanted to kill him hurt him like he hurt me. Jacob looked over at me I could only imagine the hatred he saw in my face.

"It's okay Bella you have me now," he whispered trying to calm me down.

"Can you kill him," I asked. I knew it was wrong how could a mortal boy stand up to a werewolf, but I wanted him to pay, pay bad.

"No Bella," Jake said. "I don't want you to fell bad about it latter if you weren't so kind and you wouldn't regret it latter I would do it in a heartbeat but you are kind and would resent yourself for having me kill him."

Jake was right I would just have to be content with loathing him now.


	5. meting again again

-1**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! Now that's that is over I can tell you I started school again yay and boo!!!! It will take me a lot longer to get out new posts (I know, I know how can it take me any bloody longer). Okay weird thing I am officially freaked out by my English teacher I normally love English but this guy is a bloody perv he really scares me he's like 50 and flirting with the girls in my class we're bloody SOPHOMORES the oldest of us are like 16 most of us 15 and me personally 14, I AM NOT INTO BLOODY 50 YEAR OLDS FLIRTING WITH ME. Don't worry if it gets out of hand I will tell the administration right now it's pretty subtle but still gross. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings those belong the wonderful Stephanie Meyer** **but I do take claim to the problems.**

EPOV:

I didn't know what I was doing Alice had all already left my car and headed to the school and I just sat there. I knew I should get out run to Bella make her remember me but I was frozen.

I saw Alice walking back towards the car she opened my door and pulled me out. "Okay Edward I know we said don't be to anxious but you can't expect her to fall in love with you again if you never leave the car." Yes don't be anxious that was one of the things I should do unfortunately it also involved not running up to her and giving her a long passionate kiss the second I saw her. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had prepped me on how to behave today around Bella. I didn't like the rules one bit but they were right. Bella saw me as a stranger and she wouldn't expect a stranger to cling on to her all day and never leave her side again.

I stepped out of the car and the most disgusting smell ever mixed with the sweetest smell ever hit me full on. I turned and saw the _dog_ helping Bella out of the car. He turned and saw me. I heard him laughing in his head as he turned his gaze fully on me.

_I just ended your and Bella's relationship forever leech she hates you. Believe it or not but she just asked me to kill you. Of course I declined but if you want to start a fight I'd be more then happy to make Bella's wishes come true. Not that I haven't made many of her other wishes come true, wishes you could have never fulfilled. _

I was ready to kill him. What had he told Bella? Was he just bluffing? What had he done with Bella while I was away?

_What did he say _Alice asked. She was crouched down ready for a fight I wondered why she thought he said anything when I realized I was in the same position. I quickly stood up and walked to class, Alice a step behind me. Me, her, and Bella had all of our classes together and if I was right I 'm betting Jake will be joining us in each.

**AN: Sorry this is so short and sorry for the cliffy but I love cliffys (from the apov not the fans) . I will try (and most likely) have an update every week some weeks two but I am also starting another fan fiction COMPLETELY different from this one and I have bloody hard work in school this year so I can't promise anything.**


	6. new post finally

-1**AN: UPDATE though it has took me more then a couple months I have decided to continue this story so here it is. Oh and by the way memories are in italics and will randomly pop up also when someone is angry at someone when they think of them they won't use names and it will be in italics. Bella will have odd memories coming back and won't always respond to them but just know she is remembering things slowly. **

EPOV:

I was right the _dog_ did have class with us luckily the seating hadn't changed though. It was Bella and me next to each other and _him_ and Alice in front of us. I sat down and Bella came in shortly after sitting down next to me. If looks could kill, the look she gave me was deadly. She purposefully angled herself away from me though she did keep flashing her scar at me quite obviously. "Today's lesson is on…" I heard the teacher talking but didn't pay attention I was starring at Bella trying to figure out why she was so mad, what that… that _dog_ had told her.

The class ended and Bella seemed to dislike me even more completely ignoring me and grabbing _his_ hand on the way out. Alice shot a look of worry and sadness my way. "I know we said to give her space but you could say hi or something Edward," she gave me a weak smile then dragged me to our next class.

Each class got continually worse I was starting to think my family was right and Bella would hate me forever. I tried to talk to her and she began a conversation with that _thing_ and then when I passed her a note she handed it to the _dog_ who lobbed it at the trash can without the teacher even noticing. I was going to give up and stop trying when the bell rang for lunch. Maybe if Alice lured the _dog_ away and I could get Bella along… I liked the idea. I was just about to let Alice know as we were exiting the classroom when the person in front of me stopped short and spun around.

BPOV:

_I saw a girl smiling at me she looked like a pixie and she was fixing my hair and makeup I could tell I was upset, but why I don't know. I was in a beautiful dress and I would have been perfect if it weren't for the cast on my leg. _

Wait I recognized that girl from out of my odd memories she sat next to me in class she was as odd as the awful pale boy and just as enticingly beautiful. I spun around to see if I could find her. I bumped right into _him_ I hated him, but yet I felt something else an emotion I couldn't describe. Then I caught his scent and it was amazing I looked up into his eyes and just about melted I could see the ground come rushing up to meet my face, no wait my face falling to the ground. The couple of milliseconds before impact I didn't worry all I could think was its okay Edward will catch me but instead of cool arms abnormally hot arms wrapped around me catching me.

"Jake," I mumbled.

"Yes sweetie," he said, but it didn't sound nice it sounded like he was rubbing it in someones face.

"What just happened," I asked sitting up. Jake was knelling next to me and the girl from my memory(?) was knelling on my other side _he_ was standing over me chuckling. "What the HELL is so funny," I asked.

"You forgot to breathe, oh wait ya," he said like he was remembering something. "I've got to go," he said and ran off at an almost un-human speed.

"Sorry my brother is… upset," the girl answered. She helped me up and dusted me off, Jake stood up glaring intestinally angry at her.

"Wait that monster was your _brother_," I spit out the word. "That would explain the memory then, and why I was unhappy during a makeover." I realized I'd been talking out loud.

"You remember," she looked delighted Jake looked more then worried, she ran up and hugged me. "Oh Bella I'm so happy," she gushed, "We have to go tell Edward and Emmett and Esme oh and you have to let Carlisle know what happened to you."

"What the hell," I said pushing her off me. "I do not know who those people are," she looked instantly sad, Jake looked extremely happy. "I do know that you are Edwards sister and that I did not like you." Now she looked on the verge of tears _if she could cry_.

"Why would you say that," she looked so upset. "You loved me like a sister but obviously this -she pointed to Jake- dog has told you lies." She then ran off at the same odd speed as her brother _running through the forest intense nausea. _

"Why would she say that, was she telling the truth Jake," I looked up at him and he looked happy, mad, an upset. Then it all vanished.

"No, she was obviously trying to help her brother hurt you more. Why would I lie to you, I love you." he looked me straight in the eye and I knew he wasn't lying about loving me. I stood on my tippie toes and kissed him. I got the same sensation as last time though wishing for cold hard lips. _"Jake can't we just be friends, why do you always have to run our fun."_

I pushed away from him, "Jake something isn't right. This feels odd, and I keep getting memories," his face flashed panic, "We were just friends you wanted more and I didn't."

"Bella that's absurd "_Bella you are so absurd," Edward smiled ruffling my hair. _and anyways we love each other now."

"What I'm sorry I was remembering something,"

"I said that's absurd we have always liked each other and now we love each other." He sounded like he was trying to convince me.

"Whatever you're right I do love you," this time he pulled my up to kiss him, I still felt the yearning for cool lips but I was expecting it this time and decided to kiss harder. I bit his lower lip softly and he opened his mouth I tasted his mouth like I had before but this time it didn't seem so perfect, the taste was more woodsy then I wanted, what I wanted I knew came with the cool pair of lips I was searching for.

**AN: So who hates these cliff endings of mine. Will Alice ever forgive her? Where did Edward go? Is Jake ever going to end lying? Will class ever start again? (jk, it will, obviously) all will be answered shortly. Please review I know I don't deserve it with how long you've had to wait but I think this chapter is nice and long and has interesting twists and turns and I want to know what you think. Anyone know how long I should keep Bella in the dark??? (serious question) **


End file.
